warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Risreon
RE: Bone Reapers Artwork Request Do not remove content from talk pages, articles' or users' ones. Thank you. --Remos talk 16:53, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I see you have made it before too. You can take this as your official warning, next time you remove content from talk pages will get you a week off. --Remos talk 17:08, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sons of Damnation Symbols Shoulder Pad Artwork Shoulder Pad Template Gallery Black & Red SP.png Blank Black_SP.jpg Blank_Black&White_SP.jpg Blank_Black&Yellow_SP.jpg Blank_Black_Gray_SP.jpg Blank_Blue & White_SP.jpg Blank_Blue&Blue_SP.jpg Blank_Blue&White_SP.jpg Blank_Blue_YellowSP.jpg Blank_Bone White_SP.jpg Blank_Dark Light Gray_SP.jpg Blank_Green_BlackSP.jpg Blank_Grey & Black.jpg Blank_Orange_BlackSP.jpg Blank_Red&Gold_SP.jpg Blank_Red&White SP.jpg Blank_Red&Yellow_SP.jpg Blank_Red_BlackSP.jpg Blank_Red_RedSP.jpg Blank_White&White_SP.jpg Blank_White_BlackSP.jpg Blank_White_WhiteSP.jpg Blank_Yellow&White_SP.jpg Blank_Yellow_BlackSP.jpg Blank_Yellow&Yellow_SP.jpg Blank_Yellow_GreenSP.jpg Blank_Yellow_RedSP.jpg For chapter logo: This starburst in the center of this eagle --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:53, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Wandering Serpents & Angels Herald Collaborative Holy shit, what the fuck is wrong with his left arm — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:03, February 9, 2016 (UTC) nice name, kid Orkmarine 02:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks Raider.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Dream']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'Evil']] 20:19, February 19, 2016 (UTC) In chat.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Dream']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'Evil']] 05:39, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Eagles of the Void Artwork EoV SP.jpg|Eagles of the Void Chapter Iconography (battle-worn) File:EoV_Assault_Marine.png|Eagles of the Void Assault Marine in MK VI 'Corvus' Pattern Power Armour File:EoV_Astartes_MK_III.png|Eagles of the Void Astartes in rare MK III 'Iron' Pattern Power Armour Note: Extensive battle damage Sure, go ahead.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Dream']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'Evil']] 14:44, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I use a website called Heromachine a lot- gotten good at itBrowncoatMando (talk) 17:26, March 8, 2016 (UTC) The space marine colors are friggen awsome dude, but erm with the Knights Exile could you perhaps vary the chest colors? Solid purple is a little much. Thanks in advance!T42 (talk) 16:59, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I'll try to be on chat later. It's not like I need to sleep or anything, sleeping is for wimps.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'I am not a number,']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 18:04, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Oi, sorry it took so fucking long, currently on a trip so there's my excuse. Okay so for the Scarlet Serpents, I feel that perhaps a sort of deep deep crimson trimmed with some kind of slate grey and splashes of gold here and there, perhaps something in the Badab style, also Green eyes if'n you please. Finally, each Scarlet Serpent has a small coat of arms on the right of their breastplate, like a sort of mark from the noble house they were recruited from. Children of the Anvil, perhaps a sort of gunmetal grey with a black trim, red eyes, and some kinda off color decals of sort of a Hand of Saruman y'know? Like what the Uruk-hai did in Lord of the Rings with the white hand? Finally, Lightbringers, I kinda want to keep the scheme they have now, though a bit softer and the gold more deep and rich in color, also just go for red eyes. Other than that, on the Knights Exile, I think just change the skull and wings on the chest to a gold and perhaps vary up the backpack colors with more black and gold triming. Thanks a ton!T42 (talk) 03:23, March 20, 2016 (UTC) It's a drill. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:23, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Care to chat?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'''I am not a number,]] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 06:34, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking this for the Knights Exile color scheme, but with the red replaced with dark royal purple.T42 (talk) 09:14, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Free to chat?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'''I am not a number,]] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 03:03, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Void Bros_SP.png|Void Brothers Chapter Iconography - updated Void Bros_Mk VI.png|Void Brothers Astartes in Mk VI Corvus pattern Power Armour - updated Star Blades What's wrong with a guy smoking some salmon?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'''I am not a number,]] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 15:31, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you removed the cheesy catch phrase, but the Iron cross is just as bad. What are you trying to prove? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:50, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Which is exactly why you had "only the strongest will survive", a popular German greeting during WWII, right? Written in the historically German Trajan-like Latin font, which was a frequent design element for German propaganda at the time, unlike the Fraktur used in France, the UK and Italy, yeah?— NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:40, May 6, 2016 (UTC) So basically you think Nazis look cool. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:49, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the information. I don't thing self plagiarism is anything I have to worry about then. I will keep the limitation in mind however.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:16, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks for the photoedits Raider.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'''I am not a number,]] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 00:19, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Live by the meme, die by the meme.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'''Community,]] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'Identity,']] 07:14, June 21, 2016 (UTC) On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 23:11, November 22, 2017 (UTC)